


It's a Party Here in Twilight Town

by lightkeykid



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Happy Birthday Sora, Humor, Not Beta Read, just a happy time all around, post KH3 fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 16:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18265568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightkeykid/pseuds/lightkeykid
Summary: The three good fairies are the worst party planners in the realm, and the Guardians of Light are just along for the ride.Posted for Sora's Birthday 2019.





	It's a Party Here in Twilight Town

The rainy season was about to start on Destiny Islands, and the humidity hung in the air all around the islands. The sweltering heat tortured everyone and spared no one. She could feel the sweat beading under her hair while she ran. The cool air was a relief to Kairi as they scurried inside the grocery store. She grabbed a cart and pulled it close. They had their mission and needed to complete it in the time limit. Failure was not an option.

“How many candles did she ask for?” Kairi asked Riku.

He pulled out the list the good fairies gave him. Three different fonts jumped out at him. Why couldn’t the three of them ever agree on anything? It was impossible to decipher anything on this list.

“Riku! Time is of the essence,” Kairi urged.

He groaned. “I can’t read the list. It looks like Fauna asked for seventeen candles; one for each layer.”

Kairi nodded absently. “Wait!” She snatched the list out of his hand. The loopy script was clear. “She can’t be serious. We can’t have a seventeen-layer cake!” A family stared at her as they passed by.

“Fauna insists that with a little help, the cake will be excellent. I will admit,” Riku said sheepishly. “Merryweather looked less than optimistic.”

Kairi sighed, then squared her shoulders. “No stopping it now. At least we’re not baking it.” She handed the list back to Riku. She adjusted her headband. “Let’s go get the best candles we can.” With a fist bump, they set off.

—

Lea envied Riku and Kairi. They got the easier end of the tasks. Meanwhile, he and the Twilight Town gang were stuck decorating with Flora and Merryweather. The two fairies never got a long, and as the unofficial team leader, Lea had to make sure there were no casualties. Even if he had to follow their every order.

“A little more to the left, Lea! Don’t tarry Isa! The flowers won’t arrange themselves!” Flora directed. “We don’t want them to look helter-skelter.”

Isa muttered something under his breath and tightened his grip on the stems. Lea shot him a look. Not the time for any beserking. Isa frowned in return.

The red fairy brought them the pink banner. “Here is the centerpiece. Hang it over the stage, please, boys.” Flora shoved it into their arms. “I need someone much taller than me.”

Lea sighed and carried the cloth. The red banner did scare him a bit. Merryweather hated the color, and he knew better than to cross Merryweather. During their training, she set an enchanted mannequin after him when _Kairi_ said that her favorite color was red. They were only saved because she was busy on the other end of the room. Hayner, Pence, and Roxas were following her lead and hanging blue stars everywhere. Olette and Xion spent all night making those stars, and he could admit that they were the only good part of the decorations.

“Merryweather!” Flora boomed. “We agreed on red stars.That blue garbage clashes with the theme!” She scolded her sister.

The fairy in question scrunched her face in anger. “We never said red anything, least of all that banner you’re hanging up!” With a point of her wand, Merryweather shouted, “Make it blue!”

Isa dropped the banner immediately and left Lea to take the brunt of the blast. The two fairies ignored the consequences of their fight and flew at each other for another round of arguing. The rest of the room was silent. Or it was until Roxas, the little punk, started snickering. Once he started the rest of them caught on. Lea turned and caught his reflection in one of the mirrors. His beautiful hair was blue. Not any blue, but just like Isa’s hair. What a travesty.

He heard Isa take a deep breath in, and before he could add any insight, Lea snapped, “Not one word.”

—

Ventus dodged a flying mixing bowl as he entered the kitchens of Le Grand Bistrot. “Whoa, is everything alright in here?” He asked worriedly. The kitchen was a mess. Spurts of flour covered the walls, and there were bits of egg shells all over the floor. Magical pots and pans danced all around him. He turned the corner to see three ghostly figures and Fauna, the green fairy. She wore a tan apron and her iconic hat on her head.

“Why thank you for asking dear. Without your help, I could not have possibly done it on my own!” The cheerful fairy said. Upon further inspection, the three ghostly figures were Terra, Aqua, and Naminé.

Aqua shook her head behind Fauna and mouthed, “Save yourself.” Ventus didn’t need to know any context to understand that he needed to escape.

“Ventus, please assist your friends in making a few layers of cake. I baked nine already!” Fauna flitted away to check on her nine layers of cake.

“How many layers?” Ventus asked for clarification.

Terra shook out some of the floor caught in his hair. “She wants to make it seventeen layers. One for every year. I told Aqua that it was unfeasible.” He glared at her.

Aqua raised her hands in surrender. “She said she made a cake for Aurora before. I didn’t know she meant with magic!” She pulled Naminé in front of her and started to wipe off the flour on her face. “Poor Naminé thought that this would be better than the other two fairies.”

Ventus smiled and pulled out his phone. “Actually Roxas just sent me this picture. I think you dodged an arrow there.” Naminé grabbed the phone from his hands and began giggling. Aqua took a peek. Poor Lea was looking blue in more ways than one.

“Come on guys. This cake won’t bake itself,” Terra chided. “It’s no party without a cake.”

The door burst open and revealed Scrooge McDuck. “Dinnae you worry lad! Little Chef is already on the job. He’s baking a beautiful tart for the event.”

Naminé piped up, “Who is Little Chef?”

Ventus patted her on the shoulder. “Don’t ask. You do not want to know.”

—

Time was running out. Donald and Goofy had the most important job of all, and they had no idea where to go. Tonight’s party would be incomplete without their target. No one had heard from him in weeks, but they didn’t lose hope. They spent the last week visiting all of his favorite worlds. Halloweentown, the Caribbean, Neverland, and even Atlantica! Not a word.

Donald, ever the calm head, quacked angrily. “Why is he so irresponsible? He knows he should have his phone on him at all times!” He smacked the controls on the Gummi Ship.

“Gawrsh, you don’t think he’s avoiding us, do you?” Goofy asked quietly. Donald crossed his arms and turned away. He couldn’t entertain those kind of thoughts. They would find him, and when they did, they would drag him to his own party!

“And Riku said he wasn’t in the realm of sleep?” Donald asked.

“He didn’t see him anywhere there…” Goofy trailed off. He wasn’t one to worry; things had a way of working out. Still, after everything all of them had been through, this would be their first real chance of celebrating everything after a long time. Hopefully, it all worked out.

—

He checked the items on his latest list.

  * Martial arts with Mulan
  * Belly roaring at Beast’s Castle
  * Sledding with Elsa and Anna
  * Frolic in the Corona Flower Fields.



It was invigorating. Before, he was too busy saving the worlds to enjoy the life he had. Now, he was free to see all his friends whenever he wanted. The lanes between were easier to traverse now that he had the power to travel in them. He pulled his phone out and snapped a selfie (is that what Chip called it? He needed to check with Ienzo). The Corona flowers were blooming for the spring, and it was a sight to see. He couldn’t help but take a picture.

‘Can’t wait to send this one to Kairi. She’ll be so jealous,’ Sora thought. Wait, there was a notification waiting for him.

From Kairi?

Event Invitation: Your presence is requested at Le Grand Bistrot, Twilight Town 7 PM MST. It is requested, but it is also mandatory. Do not be late, you lazy bum.

What? No one told him about anything in Twilight Town! He scrolled down to find various unread messages from Donald and Goofy. It was already so late.

He held his hand to the crown at his throat. He thought of the words of his master and all those before him. _May my heart be my guiding key._ He was late for a very important date.

—

“I feel a disturbance in the Lanes Between,” Master Yen Sid, from his seat at the table, called the audience to attention. “He is coming!”

Kairi stood on the stage. “This is not a drill! This place is a disaster, and the guest of honor is on the way. Everyone to your stations!”

The Guardians of Light were not party planners. The decorations were set on fire not once, but three times. Fauna’s cake melted all over the stage. Until five minutes ago, Donald and Goofy moaned about their wayward, missing ward. All the while, Riku and Kairi kept the hope that their best friend would make it to his own birthday party.

“Psst, lass,” Kairi heard the whisper behind her. Mr. McDuck held a pretty box in his hands. “This is the contribution from Little Chef with his compliments.”

She opened the box and found the most beautiful cake she had ever seen. “Mr. McDuck, this is too much.”

“Your boy will appreciate that more than, well whatever that is.” He gestured to the goop leaning over on the other side of the stage. Kairi knew seventeen layers would be too many. She was about to respond when Riku pulled her off the stage.

“He’s here. Turn out the lights!” He called to Hayner and Pence. Holding the cake tightly, she followed Riku’s lead to the front of the room. She couldn’t wait to see the look on his face.

—

The windows of the restaurant were dark. Was he that late? His stomach fell as he pushed the door open to the bistro. “Hello? Kairi?”

The lights flickered on and he was greeted by the warmest sight in the world. Riku, Kairi, and all of his friends shouting, “Happy Birthday Sora!”

The tears stung his eyes as Riku pulled him into a hug. “Happy birthday.”

Sora wiped away a tear. “You did all this for me?” He looked around. Stars hung from all corners of the room, and attached to each one was a version of his keychains. They hung a banner in his favorite colors, red and blue. And was that a cake on the stage? Even Sora could admit the cake was lackluster, but it was the thought that counted, right? “Thank you all, so much.” He sniffled.

“Hey don’t cry before you’ve cut the cake.” He heard Kairi say. Sora looked up to see her carrying another cake. One that he had seen before.

“Happy birthday Sora,” she whispered before throwing her arms around him. He held her tightly against him, wishing he could make each moment last forever tonight.

She wiped the tears from his cheeks. “You have always done so much for all of us. Not one of us in here would be here without you. This is a small token of our appreciation.” Kairi wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

Riku draped his arm over his shoulder as well. “After all, you’re our guiding key. What better way to celebrate?”

Sora laughed. If he tried to say anything, he knew he would cry once again. “Then it’s time to party!”

—

_Happy 17th Birthday Sora. No matter where you are, you are always in our hearts._


End file.
